


FOX'S SLEEP

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: wrote 2017





	FOX'S SLEEP

 

**FOX'S SLEEP**

The man who walked into Ibiki’s office without a word was a complete surprise, but not as great of a shock as what Naruto did after entering.  The sexy blonde's bold and insistent actions as he striped, straddled his hips and drew out his cock had Ibiki stunned and at the sight of the provocative man's enthralling body he couldn't have protested even if he wish to try. 

Naruto immediately pressed down upon the turgid length, sinking it swiftly, not even pausing as the rigid length was forced into the tight hold to the base.   The minute Ibiki's thick long cock was seated in his body, the gorgeous man shivered in excitement and began to fuck himself feverishly on his very willing body, immediately lifting and lowering the rapturous grasp on his aching flesh until Ibiki was nearly in tears at the intensity of his pleasure.  Ibiki gasped and moaned this was like nothing he'd even imagined!  The sensual form arching and writhing as Naruto tried to sink his cock as deep as possible.  Ibiki moaned desperately bucking rapidly into the hot tight grasp as he caressed the lean form in delight. 

Quickly the erotic man had him struggling against his need to cum and when he finally gave in crying out in rapture he felt the incredible man brace onto his hard bucks and rock his hips continuing the tease the bucking length until Ibiki trembled unable to cum. 

Then Naruto rose studied him with an almost eerie intensity, dressed and left.  Ibiki continued looking at the door for several minutes after the baffling man left.  What on earth just happened?!  Naruto walked in and... urgently fucked his exquisite body on his all too eager cock... Why hadn't he protested?  The answer was easy, seeing the riveting body of the smaller man had left him desperate to fuck him, to feel his body in his arms and stroke the gorgeous man's hot tanned flesh...

But why?  The sensual blonde desired him?  It couldn't be possible... could it?

===============================================

 Only days later Naruto came once more stripping his clothes even as he swung the door shut, Ibiki rose but the protest he was going to give abruptly died as the beautiful blonde bared his cock.  Ibiki groaned his need so strong that he had difficulty even thinking of what to say. 

He gave in stripping his pants off and Naruto molded his aroused body to his, then turned to rock his hips rubbing Ibiki's aching length with the temptation of his extraordinary ass, a temptation too great to resist.  Ibiki grasped his narrow hips raising the enticing man up to his toes and thrusting in to bury his throbbing flesh to the base.  Naruto gave fevered cries quivering in need, it excited him and he drew back, then bucked hard, sinking deep into the astounding pleasure once more his hips rocking faster as he continued to grow more excited than he'd ever felt before.  He could feel his engorged cock swelling at the growing urgency of his need.  The glorious feel of the enthralling man tempting him to faster strokes, Naruto howled ecstatic cries, Ibiki groaned giving firm thrusts. Then embraced him close and began fucking him so urgently that, if the large man had not embraced Naruto, he'd be lifting him from his feet with every rapid thrust.  When Naruto gave a rapturous cry Ibiki bucked, wrapping his arms around the sweet seduction of his lover grasping him tight, the smaller man balanced on the tips of his toes as he rocked his hips to give rough little thrusts deep in the tight hold as they reached their climax.  Ibiki's fevered cries of ecstasy as cumming in the hot rippling grasp of his lover's incredible body left him breathless he remained cupping the lithe form, he could not deny the pleasure of continuing to embrace him brought a different and powerful pleasure.   Then he heard the low rumbling purr Naruto made, the sound brought a chilling spike of distress, it was not because it sounded aggressive... no, it sounded pleased.  The thing that was distressing was that it was not a sound a person made... when he withdrew, Naruto turned his gaze resting on his sated cock a moment, then dressed and walked out the door without a word... in fact Naruto hadn't said a word either of the times he'd come to 'visit' the only noise besides hungry cries and mews the gorgeous blonde had made was that soft pleased growl. 

Then Ibiki knew... it wasn't the sensual blonde that had desired him and wished to have sex with him... it was the Kyuubi inside him.  He gave a weary sigh, rubbing his face with his hands as he tried to work out his feelings about the knowledge that Naruto did not want him... disappointment, hurt... he felt like a teen that had been dumped.  It was foolish to feel so crushed, he should have known better than to think the sexy blonde would actually want him... the problem was, he now wanted _Naruto_ so greatly he wasn't sure he could resist his urge to touch him.

=================================================

Only days passed before Ibiki found himself acting on his desires, entering the Blonde’s apartment and joining the sexy man in the shower

Ibiki sucked and nipped at his throat pressing his lover forward against the hard tile wall, pinning him and nudging his legs to parted wide as he purred.  "Give me your hands."

Naruto's heart drummed but it was as much in excitement as fear, he did not protest and raised his hands up allowing the taller man to capture them.  Ibiki drew them up until Naruto was balance on his toes.  Naruto could feel Ibiki's huge swollen cock poised at his tender entrance.  The distracting nibble of his throat and low purrs of the huge man made his heart race faster. 

Ibiki released his hands, but remained lightly pinning him against the tile, the slick head of Ibiki's engorged length remained lightly pressing against his entrance and as Naruto's legs fatigued he could feel the press grow firmer... he wouldn't be able to stay up much longer... as his legs slowly gave he felt the sharp burn of the massive head piercing his body and gasped sharply.   His legs were far too fatigued to hold him and he steadily dropped down, the girth of it stretching his body wide.  Naruto trembled, but did not protest... he wasn't sure why, it wasn't fear... not really, although he was frightened and confused.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Ibiki would not do anything that would injure him... bring pain... possibly strong pain, but not damage. 

The give of his legs dropped him down sending a spear of pain shooting up through him, the huge steel hard length was now seated deeper than anyone had ever fucked him... and he wasn't flat foot!  Tears gathered in his eyes, both in pain and fear, he was tempted to plead... but strangely did not.  He had made no protest... his legs couldn't hold him and his body drop that last bit the pain was extreme, the feel of the engorged length filling him so full, impaled upon it... even through the pain he found himself excited.

"Mmm..." Ibiki purred in his ear, "Your body feels so good."  The muscular arms wrapped around Naruto drawing him back from pressed to the wall.  Naruto gasped as Ibiki's muscular arm slipped down to beneath his left leg, drawing it up so he was balanced on one foot, his leg draped over the huge man's muscular forearm... but he was in no danger of falling, the other powerful arm remained wrapped tight around his torso. 

Naruto trembled hard, then gave a shocked pained cry as the massive turgid length began rocking into him, slowly fucking him and sending stabs of pain through him as every slow thrust sank agonizingly deep, the soft moans of Ibiki were like a taunt.

"You feel so perfect!" Ibiki gave a rough hard thrust driving a howl of pain out of Naruto.

Ibiki paused and sighed, "You tempt me."  Slowly he drew back, "I want you so much."  Naruto could hear the desperation in Ibiki's voice, he expected to be fucked brutally... he expected agonizing pain... but he didn't expect what happened.  Ibiki withdrew and lowered his leg.

Naruto lay against the tiles trembling and tears slipping down his cheeks, when he looked back Ibiki was not there.  His fear left him weak and he sank down to seated on the shower floor trembling .  As he calmed he was bewildered, what had happened?  Ibiki had left?  Naruto washed and slipped into bed, his mind too full of chaos he could not sleep... Ibiki had left... he'd tried to rape him... but left...  as the night went on his thoughts only became more chaotic... he hadn't protested, he'd never told him to stop... he'd even 'knew' Ibiki would not injure him... it was like he trusted him... but he'd been frightened, and it hurt very much... but he hadn't told him to stop... nothing made sense.

==========================================================================

By morning Naruto was exhausted and he'd only grown more confused... although it was ludicrous he believed he needed to see Ibiki... maybe looking at him he'd understand all the turbulent emotions filling his head.

When Naruto walked into the building he expected to be stopped, but no one did... he walked up to Ibiki's door and slowly opened it, Ibiki didn't look up from his paperwork although Naruto was sure he knew he was there.  Naruto closed the door studying the immense man.  He knew he should feel frightened... this man had tried to rape him... but he'd not been violent, although his grasp was firm it had not been rough...

Naruto walked over to before the desk and continued looking at him seriously, he had not protest... he'd even been excited at points...

Ibiki looked up his emotionless dark eyes held no indication of his thoughts and Naruto found himself asking, "Why?"

Naruto saw longing light his eyes briefly then it was gone, and his voice held no more emotion than his face, "I have no excuse.  If you wish to report me I will not deny your accusation."

Naruto looked at him in distress, nothing felt right... "Why?"  he softly pleaded, tears dampened his lashes, he was so confused!

Ibiki's eyes now held sorrow, "I think it would be best for you to report me, I'm sorry."

Naruto sank down in a chair rubbing his face, "Why didn't I say no... why didn't I say anything?"

"You were afraid." Ibiki replied grimly.

Naruto looked up his eyes distressed, "No... yes... but no, that wasn't... it wasn't why.  I knew you would not injure me... I felt excitement as well as fear... what's wrong with me?"

Ibiki sighed, "I've had sex with you... your body, but not you... the Kyuubi twice."

Naruto looked alarmed, "You what?!  How?!  Why?!" Naruto buried his face in his hands.  "It uses my body?!" 

Ibiki sighed, "Yes.  The first time it came to me... I thought it was you, I was stunned...  You didn't speak, just stripped and we had sex, then you left..." He leaned back as he wearily explained,  "The second time I figured out it wasn't you, it was the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked up, "So. last night, you thought you were... having sex with the Kyuubi?"

Ibiki looked away, "No.  That's why you should report me."

Naruto continued looking at him in bewilderment, if Ibiki had not come to fuck the Kyuubi... _'You tempt me'_... _'I want you so much'_.  "You didn't come to fuck the Kyuubi... you wanted me..."  the subtle tone change... regret... in Ibiki's voice as he stated, _'it was the Kyuubi'._ "You came for me?"

Ibiki didn't reply for a moment then simply replied, "Yes."

Ibiki wanted him... not his body, him... Naruto rose, then began stripping.  Ibiki's eyes held alarm, "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "It's not the Kyuubi."

Now Ibiki looked away, "You shouldn't be here, this has to be one of the worst things I've ever done..."

Naruto finished stripping and walked up to look intently in his eyes, "Do you want me... or is it the Kyuubi you've wanted?"

Ibiki met his eyes his reservation slipping away, "You... I could not believe it the first time... someone as gorgeous as you, wanted me.  Then the second time 'you' came I realized the truth... it wasn't you.  All I could think about was you... I wanted you, but I shouldn't have done that."

Naruto brushed his fingers lightly over Ibiki's prominent erection and the massive nin groaned, "You shouldn't... I'll hurt you."

Naruto looked thoughtful, "Perhaps, but you assaulted me, you can just write this off as fair play."  His fingers easily bared Ibiki's cock, but when he straddled his lap Ibiki caught his hips, "Please don't." 

Naruto nodded, but he did not get off his lap his fingers brushing whisper light over the engorged head, teasing him mercilessly. 

"I never told you no... I never protested at all...  All you have to say is no and I'll leave."

Ibiki felt like whimpering this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to resist.  The sight of the sexy man's nude body... the feel of his tempting fingers... as he shifted his hips forward their cocks rubbed, Ibiki groaned, it was no use he could not deny he desired him greatly, "Not here."

Naruto lithely slipped off his lap, "My place, now... I'm sure it won't be any trouble for you to find it."

Naruto gathered his clothes and made the hand signs, as confident as he behaved he was far from confident, his heart was hammering but this time it was different, yes he felt a bit of fear but he felt excitement stronger... how would this feel with him knowing and understanding what was happening?  Naruto walked into the shower... they may as well start where they left off.

As Ibiki slipped into Naruto's apartment, he heard the shower... the memory of the night before had him painfully engorged... this was not a good idea... and yet he was drawn forward as if a moth to a light towards the sensual figure.  Ibiki stripped, his cock throbbing now as the reenactment of the night before teased him.  He stepped into the shower, coming up behind the enthralling man.

Ibiki leaned in lightly pinning the sexy man against the tile, his mouth passionately teasing the soft flesh of his throat, groaning in pleasure and listening to the soft whimpers of the seductive blonde, needy whimpers, not frightened... Ibiki nudged his legs wide as he nuzzled up to Naruto's ear, "Give me your hands."

Ibiki saw no hesitation as the sexy man did and it brought the memory that he had not hesitated the night before either... had he wanted him?  Ibiki rocked his swollen cock against the part of Naruto's ass as he slowly drew Naruto's hands up until he was poised on his toes.

Naruto's heart hammered, this was the same and yet different... and he still trusted him, Ibiki would not injure him.  Now that he was less frightened it was exciting feeling the 'threat' of Ibiki's massive cock poised at his entrance and knowing he would not be able to prevent himself from burying it deep in his body, although painful the thought brought a surge of excitement.

"Mmmm... so sexy... I love the feel of your body... you feel so good..."

Ibiki's words reinforced his desire to do it, the night before he was talking about feeling him, holding him... not only sex but pleasure at touching him.  Naruto's legs were growing fatigued, he knew soon his legs would slowly give, Ibiki's cock slowly filling him until his body was completely filled... he gave a little excited shiver and felt Ibiki release his hands and resume nibbling on his throat softly, nuzzling and licking the sensitive expanse.  Naruto's legs trembled, his body dropping slightly and the head of Ibiki's immense cock pierced his body.  He gasped, but as before did not protest it, as his legs weakened further he dropped a bit more... the thickness stretching him wide, finally unable to remain on his toes he slowly sank down feeling the sharp pain as the huge length pushed into an area unfamiliar with stretching, it hurt but behind the pain it also brought a bit of a thrill, Ibiki's cock was buried deep inside him, deeper than anything he'd ever felt!  The girth of it filling him and holding him spread wide.  Naruto panted.

Ibiki had doubts he should be doing this but the feel of the sensual man connected to him, his cock deep within the amazing tight grasp, he wasn't sure if he could have stopped... and that was a bit alarming.

He rocked his hips slightly, the blonde gave soft whimpers... pain and excitement.  Ibiki drew him back from against the tile holding him firmly against his body as his arm slipped down to lift his leg, he continued rocking his cock piercing a bit deeper into the extraordinary hot tight hold with every buck forward as his strokes grew faster Naruto gave soft pained cries but Ibiki swore he felt the smaller man actually pressing back into it!

Yes, there was pain but this was too exciting to let it distract him his cock throbbing as he resisted cumming... he wanted more and for a moment wished the large man was covering him on the bed, thrusting powerfully... Naruto gave louder cries but more than pain it was of need at having teased himself so greatly.

Ibiki had no doubt now, Naruto was pressing back into the thrusts of his cock!  Ibiki groaned, his thrusts harder and jarring Naruto's breath out until he was squirming and to Ibiki's surprise cried out as he climaxed, his tight body drawing powerfully on his cock and Naruto gasped, "Hard!"

Ibiki groaned drawing back a bit more and slamming deep his cock working in and out of the tight neck fucking the incredible tight hold until he was nearly in tears at the rapture. Unable to resist his climax any longer he thrust deep rocking hard and felt Naruto's muscles contract again as he reached his climax once more, Ibiki moaned loudly and cried out in rapture as each contraction of Naruto's passage drew softer bucks teasing everything he could give from him. 

Ibiki panted, releasing Naruto's leg and embracing his sweat soaked panting lover tight, Ibiki felt exhausted... that was like nothing he'd ever imaged.  Naruto groaned and lay back against him.  "I am going to be very sore and I'm too spent to become aroused... but damn do I crave more!"

Ibiki gave a surprised laugh, "Oh, really?"

Naruto looked up over his shoulder and smiled, "Oh yes... I'm definitely not going to share you with anyone, you're all mine."

For a moment Ibiki swore he saw a flash of red in the blue eyes and a chill shot through him.  He had a feeling those were not just 'casual words', they were a barely veiled threat.

 

 END

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> “fox's sleep”
> 
> A state of apparent sleep (or feigned indifference) in which someone is actually aware of everything going on around him or her. Alludes to the idea that foxes sleep with one eye open and thus are always at the ready.


End file.
